Prowlher
by mamabot
Summary: Ninjabot Prowl in Detroit looks for a garden of peace to meditate.He finds more than he ever thought possible: a mate to his longing spark? But as she said in a metaphore: she is a bird and he is a fish what could ever become of it? Wait, what is this Optimus and Ratchet have hidden? This is the prelude to Magnitude, but continues my Prime Blood Saga after Heart Wrenched. OCs mine
1. koshi fish

**Prime Blood: Prowl-her **_What if Prowl found a reason to change into his organic side? Who is she?) _Inspired by blitzwing's painting (on deviantart )Animated Prowl.

Time line: After Heart Wrenched, after BeeWare.

**Chapter 1 **

It was a wonder that silent nature could hold such wonders sounds. If only one sat and truly listened. The flutter of a butterfly's wings could actually be heard. The footsteps of the bark beetle can be heard.

The footsteps of a mere hundred pound woman on her tip toes across the clover grass could sound like thunder. The rustle of her silk robe sounds like a hurricane. The robe flutters to the ground at the edge of the koi pond. Dressed in the ancient bathing garment of one strap of white cloth around her chest and another for a loin cloth, her toe breaks the tension of the water without a sound. Her foot slips under the water without even a whisper. Then the other pointed foot follows. She wades into the pond.

Her voice is as light and welcoming as the flight of the incoming crane. In Japanese she calls to each koi by name in a soft whisper. A large white crane settles on the grass near a large rock to watch her.

The woman, Su Kim, plucks a piece of koi food from her net bag and feeds each fish as it's lips break the surface. Her smile is all the giggle she needs. The pond water comes to her caves and the fish clamor around her begging for more food. But she notices one missing.

"Koshi, where are you? Come, come Koshi. You don't want the others to eat your share." She sees the reluctant gold and black fish poke out from under a rock. She smiles, "I see you there Koshi. Come now." Koshi turns towards the rock and the crane and darts back under the rock. Su tries again, "You know that old crane doesn't like koi." And then a tiny bit louder she tells the fish, "And he won't hurt you either. He's been sitting there not moving for almost two hours. Now come on." The fish looks back to the rock beside the crane. The fish moves a little further out, checking the creature sitting on the rock. The creature doesn't move. So Koshi darts over to his brethren and gets his fair share of the food.

Su smiles broader and strokes each fish with a tender call of their names. When her bag of food is spent, a few of the fish try nipping her ankles to get every fleck of food. Su touches them lightly, "You are already too fat. You need to watch out for that new black cat. He will have you for dinner if I feed you any more. Now go swim. Go find some bugs or something."

Watching her steps carefully, she steps out of the pond. She picks up her robe, slips it back on tying the red silk sash. Then she comes over to the crane. The crane stretches out it's neck for her touch. When Su speaks, it isn't to the crane, but the creature sitting cross legged on the flat rock, "So how long do you plan to stay in the garden?"

The black and gold slim metallic creature with blue glasses to conceal his blue glowing eyes only turns his head and ever so softly ask, "Do I need to leave?"

Su smiles, "Of course not. Have I disrupted your mediation?"

He smiles at her concern, "No. I was just watching nature." Now he turns his shoulders to face her better, "The fish know their names?"

Su lowers her head, "Easy to do when they get food."

His own smile broadens, "Koi are rather greedy." They both watch the crane walk away and start poking around in the bushes for frogs and other delicacies.

Su sits on a smaller flat rock beside him. But she keeps her eyes focused on the crane, "Please feel free to come to this garden anytime you like." Then she looks up to him, "Prowl." He only dips his head in acknowledgement.

And then they go back to watching the early morning life of the garden. Thirty minutes seems to pass too quickly for Su Kim. With a soft but heavy sigh she rises to her feet. Once again, he only nods to her in respect. Silently she heads down the smooth stone path that disappears behind a huge cherry tree. Prowl follows her with his eyes as far as he can. He knows it is a sin in this place of solitude, but he scans where she is going. Behind the foliage, is a large house built in a mixture of traditional Japanese and modern safety materials. Scanning even closer, he can see Su Kim go up the stairs to the top floor. She has the whole top floor, addition to the house, as her apartment. As she drops her robe, he quickly disengages his scanner. Without time to refocus on the natural beauty around him, his com pings. He sighs heavily as well,_ Time to go to work._

The next day, Su Kim comes to the garden. Prowl is kneeling by the pond, trying to coax Koshi out. Su comes to his side and kneels beside him, "Here, try this." She pours some fish food into his palm. With his long fingers, he is easily able to take one pebble of food. Koshi won't come out. So ever so carefully, he lets it float on the water just outside the lair. Then Prowl pulls back so his shadow won't be seen. After a few minutes, the fish pops out, snags the bite of food and darts back under. Prowl only beams a smile. Su giggles at his delight. Prowl tries again with Koshi. But this time he ends up with all the fish gathering around him. Prowl gives Su a confused look.

She pats his shoulder. "I'll try to take the others with me. You keep trying with Koshi." Then with a slight cluck to her voice, she wades into her typical spot in the pond. Her plan works. The fish clamor around her, and Prowl has gotten Koshi to actually look at him, before darting back under. By the end of the feeding, Prowl has only had one successful feeding with Koshi. But it was all he wanted. Su shares his smile of triumph.

She puts back on her robe and comes to his side sharing the sight of the fish. "Do you Ti Chi?" He turns to her in surprise. Su finds her words stammering, "Would… would you with me?"

Prowl gives her a tender bow, "I would be honored."

They take a few strides away from the pond and get into position. Then silently, they begin their meditation moves. Su knew she should be centering her mind, but she found herself watching him. How could metal be so graceful? How could an alien be so respectful to this planet? What is he thinking? Would he talk to her?

Her foot stumbles and he gracefully puts out a hand to catch her. His hand on her waist is so light. Tender. She looks up to his face. Without a word, they begin to giggle. He had been watching her too and not mediating, otherwise he wouldn't have caught her so quickly. Su recovers her footing, but doesn't step out of his grasp. Nervous, he's the one who relaxes his grip and pulls his hands behind his back. The moment is pondering if they should try again. But, his com pings.

Touching it, "Yes sir?" Prime gives him instructions. "Understood." He turns to Su and is at a loss of words.

She helps him, "Until next time." He bows his head respectfully, and steps towards the stone wall, then leaps over. Beyond the stone wall is a side street. He wouldn't dare bring his war and destructive ways into this garden of serenity.

~~ Later that evening, Bee and Bulkhead are driving him crazy again. Prowl strides up to Prime, "I'll take the night patrol." Prime is about to protest, when Bulkhead slams Bee into the wall again. Prime just nods grimacing. Prowl burns rubber to get out of the base. Prime finds that rather curious.

Prowl has one place he is headed, not at all on patrol. Yes, a slight fib. Well, he would patrol the Japanese garden. There, not a complete fib. Leaping over the stone wall, he lands ever so gently. Just as he makes it over the wall, he can hear the modern door slam shut. Then he can hear the crying and grumbling in despondent Japanese. When the figure comes around the corner, he holds up a hand of friendship. He doesn't want to startle her. She takes a deep breath of shock, but doesn't cry out. Prowl takes his seat on the large flat rock. Su takes her rock beside him. Lowering her head, her silk black hair falls forward over her shoulder hiding her face. It grieves him to see anyone in pain. Certainly her pain is deep, because she isn't speaking. Her shoulders begin to shutter. With one finger, he strokes down her back in soothing comfort. It only seems to rack her body even more. But for some reason, he knows not to stop. After a few minutes her sobs, subside. He retracts his hand. She turns to him, "Would you follow me?" He turns his head curiously. So she stands and strides to a clearing in the garden. He follows her. He also follows her posture of laying down with hands tucked behind their heads and looking up to the stars.

"Would you tell me…." her voice trails off. He knows she wants him to talk to distract her grief.

"What do you want to know?" with a voice so soft she thought the breeze was speaking.

"Tell me something amazing you have seen," softly she returns.

He remains silent. How could he tell her that she is the most amazing creature he has ever met? And he barely knows her. Then she has to turn to him, and his spark freezes. "Please don't run off right now. I could really use a friend."

His brow furrows, "Don't you have any?"

"Not like you."

He turns on his side and props his head up on a palm and elevated elbow, "What does that mean? I've only known you for two days."

She rolls to her side, matching his posture. "My friends would never take the time to talk to Koshi."

A smile beams across his face, neither would his. "And what is the crane's name?"

"Sushi," Su blushes.

"Sushi?" Prowl gapes in amusement having spent time dabbling in the Asian languages once he found their martial arts similar to his dojo training.

She waggles a finger at him, "You think that bird is a crane, but trust me, he's more like a vulture. He was brazen enough to steal the sushi right from my desk." She points to a lit window through the cherry tree branches, on the second story of the house.

Prowl narrows his gaze, "But he doesn't eat koi?"

"Those koi are so fat, he would choke on them."

Prowl chuckles with her. It felt so good to laugh like this about nature. It felt so good to make another laugh. That was normally Jazz's trait.

Then her black silk hair falls over her shoulder again. He finds himself unable to resist reaching out. The tip of his finger ever so lightly lifts the strands of hair. She watches his face as he lets the strands slide off his finger tip. Soft and a so tender. Then he does it again. As they fall off again, he glances down to see her watching him. He swallows hard and quickly tries to pull his finger away. But she catches his finger, "Please don't leave." He freezes. She moves closer to him. He sits up and starts to pull away. Su stops and puts a hand to her mouth. She's afraid she has offended him. But he stops again. Now he is afraid he has offended her.

So he tries again, "I don't really know what I can tell you. There is so much that is classified."

"Then don't tell me anything, but please don't go." She begs. With out a word and breaking his gaze with her, he lays back down. She lays beside him, but this time with her head on his bicep.

The silent night closes around them. It is becoming late night and the traffic can barely be heard. She whispers to him, "What do you see?"

"A bat," he simply answers. She giggles. "What? I saw a bat."

"I don't doubt that. It just wasn't the answer I expected."

"Then what did you expect?"

"Oh something more alien like."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Truly confused.

"Forget I asked," she giggles. He just shakes his head in confusion.

As her giggles subside, he asks very carefully, "What do you see?"

It takes her a few moments before she finds the courage to say, "Stillness in time."

"Yes," he breathes. And then nothing else is said. Nothing else was needed to be said.

He hears her breathing begin to slow. Ever so carefully he sees that she has fallen a sleep. Even more carefully he slips his hand under her, and then with two hands carries her towards the house. He can see all lights are off except the one she had pointed to earlier on the second floor. There is a wide porch outside a traditional Japanese paneled window/door slid open. He examines it's structural supports then with the lightest leap, he lands on it and looks down at her. Still asleep. Crouching carefully and softly through the doorway, he lays her on the traditional Japanese low pallet bed on the floor. With two fingers he pulls the crochet blanket over her. She only reaches for a piece of the blanket and rolls onto her side, but doesn't stir anymore. Silently, he leaves.

He leaves her room, but goes back to the lawn and remains watching the stars. There is so much peace here with her. A peace he hasn't known in a very long time. Jazz….

Certainly not something these friends and comrades ever understood. Yes, he understands her earlier comment about her own friends. There were so many other things that bound his current team in comradery, but not this stillness within the garden of time.

~~~ With the rise of dawn, he finds himself enjoying the waking of the garden life. But what he enjoys most is watching her come down the path. His smile spreads clear across his face.

His smile brings her comfort. He puts a finger to his lips, letting her know, no words need to be said. Instead, he takes his first position for Ti Chi. Without a word, she joins him. This time they make it through the whole routine without a missed step.

When they are done, a word would destroy the moment. They are left looking at each other. He holds out his hand and she lays hers in it. A touch. That's all they need. Just a touch. She wraps her fingers around one of his fingers and leads him to the pond. Silently they feed the fish.

And so they begin a routine.

That is if he wasn't at battle and she wasn't staying late at the office.

Back in his quarters he began composing his sonnets and painting again. This time of koi and cranes beneath cherry trees. Even finds time to send some messages to Jazz telling him not to worry so much about him. Stress wasn't getting to him like it used to.

Jazz's simple message helped: **:About time!:**

{flashback}

Jazz had saved Prowl's sanity during training in the dojo. Jazz let Prowl beat on him. Jazz let him yell, scream and say everything he couldn't to Master Yokitron.

And while he was panting, sweating coolant and squawking with fritzed vocorder, Jazz ever so calmly asked, "So are you done being an aft and ready to listen?"

Prowl just stared at him, "I'm not even warmed up and you are exhausted. Who do you think is going to win this fight? I haven't even gotten out my good lines to use on you. Gird yourself, here it comes."

Prowl flinched ready for an aft-kicking and verbal assault. Instead what he got was a tight embrace that lifted him off the ground and a very soft vow, "I will never let you down Prowl. I will never dishonor our friendship. I will have your back, I will keep you in line, and I will always be there for you. Alright?"

Prowl nodded and then sobbed in complete exhaustion and break down. Prowl sobbed himself into stasis in Jazz's arms and Jazz only gave him comforting words of a brotherhood. Lifting Prowl, Jazz took him to his recharge pallet and carefully laid him down.

Yokitron was at the door way when Jazz had finished, "Jazz, I have never seen you say that to anyone before."

Jazz nods respectfully to his Master, "Master, there has never been anyone who needs a friend more than Prowl does."

Yokitron smiles and pats his arm, "Yes, that is true. He will need you."

"And I will need him." Jazz answers. To which the master bows in reply.

The next day, the Prowl we all know arrived at Ti Chi. Focused and in control. Beside Jazz, he followed every move and let Jazz correct and guide him. The two became best friends and partners. Prowl was the one who became ever more and more mindful of the organization and structure he needs to curb his anger and in a proper way release it. Jazz, on the other hand, seeing how Prowl was going to become the tightwad, decided to remind Prowl of the good things life had to offer. Prowl swore to kill him if he ever brought that Saki-gon anywhere near him again! Little pink Drillers chased him all night in his dreams!

~~~ While Prowl stayed at the dojo and practiced, Jazz returned to his duties to the Autobots. They kept in contact through texted messages and occasionally Jazz would come to visit. When Yokitron was killed, Jazz bid him to come join him. Prowl was never more grateful to Jazz. A purpose, a cause and a mission. Introducing him to the new Prime was an added bonus. Prowl respected and helped Prime any way he could.

Soon enough, teams were being sent to other areas of the planet and galaxy.

Missions came, and missions ended. Bot's joined the ranks, and bots died. Some bonded (like Jazz did to Strifer) while others welded plates over their sparks in fear of joining and the pain that would ensued (like Powerglide).

Prowl did not search for love. He was busy enough just trying to keep peace with himself. No need to invite more trouble.

Jazz never pushed. He understood all too well. Prowl saw spunky, highly charged Jazz pacing halls in anxiety clutching his spark or tearing up training ground in frustration when he heard nothing through his bond. A couple of times Prowl found Jazz huddled in his respective bunk or corner crying. At those times, Prowl would silently come to him and pull him into meditation. And every time they emerged, Jazz would shoot him his grin of gratitude. {end flashback}

Prowl looked at a holo-image of Jazz and himself beside an Earth tree. Butterflies litting on the tip of their servos. To many a hardened warrior, this was sissy. A few had even made slash comments about the Ninjabots. Ever the "water off a duck's back" Jazz would laugh and smirk, "You will never know."

Prowl couldn't help but laugh. He knew how in love Jazz was with Strifer. When they were together Jazz was like glaze on a donut with Strifer.

Even now, Prowl was letting himself laugh lightly. He sent a message to Jazz, "When did you know you loved her?" There was so much in that message that Prowl was sure Jazz would be the one to glitch this time.


	2. roll me away

**Prime Blood: Prowlness Chapter 2 **_(friendship deepens with Prowl and Su Kim sharing their hurts an pains)_

It went like this for weeks, with very few words spoken about family or origins. Anything that would bring grief or sense of the world outside the garden wall. But Prowl knew he had to ask her some of those questions. He couldn't bring himself to ask in the sacredness of their garden.

So after feeding the fish one morning he broaches the subject. Without a word, his eyes wane and pans a hand out towards over the wall. She looks up at him carefully. But she can see the pleading look on his face. How could she say no when he asked like that? She just nods her answer, and he beams a smile in response.

In a flash, she has changed her clothes and is ready to go. She steps into his hand and he carefully places her on the other side of the wall. Then leaps over himself and with a graceful twist, lands as a motorcycle. Without a thought, she pops on her own helmet and leaps aboard. He pops a wheelie, a squeal of delight erupts from her and they tear off down the street. Feeling the need, he kicks on a song from his own personal collection. Not one she would have expected, but fitting: (one Jazz had slipped into his memory bank one night on a dare from Bulkhead).

_Took a look down a west bound road, knew right away I'd made my choice_

_Headed out to my big two wheeler, I was tired of my own voice_

_Took a bead on the northern plains and just rolled that power on._

Su chuckles as he pulls onto the highway and floors it. He joins her light laughter.

_Twelve hours out of Mackinaw City stopped in a bar to have a brew._

_Met a girl and we had a few drinks and I told her what I decided to do._

_She looked out the window a long, long moment and then looked into my eyes, she didn't have to say a thing, I knew what she was think'n!_

_Roll me away! I want you to roll me away tonight! I too am lost, I feel double crossed I'm sick of what's wrong and what's right._

_We never even said a word just walked out and got on that thing._

_And we rolled. And we rolled clean out of sight!_

_Rolled across the high plains. Deep into the mountains._

_Felt so good to be, finally feeling free._

_Somewhere along the high road, It began to turn cold._

_She said she missed her home. I headed off alone. Oh-ho_

Su could feel him sigh, she didn't know how, but she did. She leaned in harder on the next turn. He responded by dropping deeper into the turn.

_I stood all alone on a mountain top looking out at the great divide._

_I could go east, I could go west. It was all up to me to decide._

_Just then I saw a young heart flying and my soul began to rise._

_And pretty soon, my heart was singing._

Curving around the bends of the mountain road, she can feel his grace. Feeling her move with him, he dips even lower into the hair pin turns. They are becoming one in motion. A straight away comes and she lays flat against him, and he pours it on. When the next turn comes, her body is already flat against his, and she just hangs on with her hands lightly. She trusts him fully. Molding herself to his movements. He knew he was in trouble, yet didn't care.

_Roll me away, I want you to roll me away tonight._

_Gotta keep rolling, gotta keep riding_

_I gotta keep searching for what's right_

_And as the sun set faded, I spoke to the faintest first star of the night_

_And I said next time, Next time: We'll get it right! _

_Roll me away! Roll me away! (roll me away by bob segar)_

Sure she's seen it in how he treats the animals and flowers in the garden, but now she can feel his power under grace. They round a very tight curve he comes to a quick halt. Su can see trouble coming, and he doesn't have to say a word. She slips off and dashes behind a tree. Now she truly will see his other life.

The enemy hasn't seen either one of them. Lugnut and Blitzwing are too busy badgering each other to see them. Su motions that he should go and she will be fine. He cocks his head in disbelief. Su smiles and kicks him in the shin. Shaking his head with a smirk, he leaps to the branch above her head.

And then she gets to see his Ninja side in action. Japan is filled with fairy tales of Ninjas. Detroit, is a whole other story. But here he is. Light as air. Stealthy as a cat. Deadly as a virus. Su watches him come right behind his enemy and sever a weapon while turning his back delicately deflecting the return fire from the other opponent. Then just as deftly, swipes what they were looking for and circles around the boulder back to her position. The enemies continue to search to the west, while Prowl and Su continue to hide here on the east side of the ridge.

She beams a smile of pride up at him. He blushes, and tucks the glowing stone into his gauntlet. Then drops to his wheels. She hops aboard and they dash away.

She can hear him on his com, "Sir, I just retrieved another shard from Lugnut and Blitzwing. They are returning for repairs."

/Well done, Prowl. When should we expect you back?/ Optimus asks.

Prowl sighs heavily, "In a couple hours." Su knows they aren't that far out of town. He is buying time with her.

/Very well. Out./ Prowl sighs with relief only slightly guilty of the ruse.

He takes her to a different area of the mountain ridge and unfolds. She can see he didn't like lying. He was torn between duty and time with her. He tenderly comes to one knee so they can see each other face to face. She reaches both hands out to his face and strokes his worn fetchers, "I would never ask you to choose our friendship over duty. It's okay."

He shakes his head, "I'm leaving soon and it will be a while before I get back. I need every moment right now. Please, you saw me today. But what keeps you busy during the day?"

She can't help but be amused at the way he asks what her job is considering the distracting the battle he was just in. "I'm an attorney. Actually a prosecutor. District Attorney." His head cocks sideways trying to figure it out. "I present the state's side of why someone should be punished for their crimes."

Now he brings his other knee down. There is something that crosses her face. It is his turn to touch her chin, "Why?"

She sinks down onto a rock. "My brother was a police officer. Dedicated. Respected. I loved him very much. My mother loved him even more. Pride of my father. Two days before his wedding, he was killed as an innocent bystander in a drive by gang shooting. His fiancé lingered in a coma for two weeks and passed away. The gang got away with murder. No justice for my brother or his fiancé. It crushed my family and hers."

Prowl sighs heavily at the lost of love. The devastating destruction of innocence. Su swallows hard at the memory, "My mother had a stroke and has only spoken to me about one subject since. My father has gone back to work. He's doing better than my mother. But now she really wants me to get married. She thinks if I bring grandchildren into this house it will right the wrongs done to our family. But I can't face the thought of a wedding. Besides, I haven't found any man who respects me or understands me." Prowl can't help but smile. She is a strong woman. She smiles back at him. "No one has seen what you have."

He smiles, "And I guess I haven't see the tiger part of you."

She shakes her head and laughs. "They call me a cold hearted dragon behind my back at work."

He leans in as a true friend, "And how do you feel about that?"

She smirks, "Sure puts fear in the defense attorneys when they have to face me."

Prowl laughs with her. She may be a typical Japanese woman in being fair skinned, petite and quiet. But he can see the glimmer of fire in her eyes. He sure felt no fear from her as he took those turns on cliff side roads today. Normally he wouldn't take them at that speed with a rider, but he could feel her mold to him. It felt good. She trusted him. As if they were one. Bound?

He has to look away. He can't feel this way about… about… about a human. That's just crazy. Wrong? He stands up and strides away for a moment. Trying to get his head back where it belongs.

"Prowl?" She is worried about him.

"I'm alright." He waits a moment and then turns back to her, "Are you?"

She continues to face him, "I am now." She gives him a smile, "That day in the garden when I was crying. My mother actually started talking to me. But it was because she ordered me to get married or she would never speak to me again." She furrows her brow. "Do you understand what marriage is?"

He looks away from her and holds out his hands. They both watch the stillness. A few minutes later two finches land on his hands. One male and one female. He turns his head to her, "Mates." The birds nuzzle each other.

"Yes," Su whispers. He comes over to her with the birds. The birds fly to her open palms. He slips down to one knee before her again. But this time she doesn't face him, "Do you have a mate?" He only shakes his head. Now she looks up to his face, "Do you want one?"

He turns away from her face and holds a finger out to the birds. They walk from her hand to his, "You mean someone who understands me? Someone who can communicate with me without a word? Someone who shares my spark; my life force? Some one who completes me? A peaceful place to lay my head at night?" He turns back to her face and drops his tone to a whisper, "Ever so much." She touches his hand and the tingles go between them, "What of you?"

"That's why I was crying. I haven't found anyone I could call my soul mate. I haven't found that peace with anyone. No man has stepped foot in my garden. Until…" She doesn't need to finish the words. The birds fly away, but Prowl and Su don't break their touch. If anything, they move closer to each other.

The sound of a crash breaks their trance. Prowl reaches behind his back and with a deft move flings shuriken star over his head. A crash and curse can be heard of it hitting it's mark. He pulls the hologram from his belly and sets it in front of her. The hologram casts an image of the rock covering Su. Then he spins on his knee, flips up his face shield and takes on Blitzwing.

After a few more moves and leading Blitzwing away, Prowl quickly comes back, "Time to go." He shoves the projector back in his belly and drops to his wheels. Instantly she slips onto his back and flattens herself. Prowl hugs the curves faster than he did before. But trouble is still coming, "Off road, hang on!"

She does and they manage to get away, making a sharp turn sending Blitzwing smacking into the side of the mountain. He doesn't sense any more assailants. So he takes his time, the long way, bringing her home.

Slowly, he comes down the residential street. Su slips off, but he doesn't proto-form. He kicks on his rider hologram. She smiles, "You better go. I'm sure they're looking for you."

He huffs, "Yeah, the good guys or the bad guys?" She laughs.

Then softly she holds a hand out to his hologram. "Thanks, Prowl. It felt good to talk."

He smiles and reaches back, "Anytime."

Her hand drops to touch his frame. "Please come back."

He whispers, "I plan to." His com pings calling him away. She watches him go. Then she turns back to the house. Her father holds the door open silently smiling. Su just shakes her head at him in warning not to ask.


	3. bird and fish

**Prime Blood: Prow-her Chapter 3 **_(Su' heart is breaking. Prowl hears Ratchet's secret. Prowl finds Prime's secret and steals it.)_

Over the next few weeks, they make the garden a place of peace. But he takes her for rides outside the garden to speak of real life. He listens. He tells her of his own training. Of what his current mission is. How he feels there is something more destined for his life. But he can't name it. It seems to elude him no matter how much he meditates on it.

He also struggles with serenity to let it elude him.

They share their dreams. Their hopes for family and home. Peace for all…

Back at the base, he finds the court TV channel. Bulkhead and Bee think he is nuts for watching the boring channel. Prowl tries to educate them on American justice system. Optimus notices a change in Prowl. More than just his extended time away from the base. He can feel something is changing in Prowl. It's very familiar. Optimus places his hands on the All Spark praying for guidance.

~~ Then one day in the garden, Prowl is sitting on his rock. She is standing on hers. Face to face. No words are spoken. But something is drawing them together. Her hand moves on it's own to his face. His own finger toys with her silken strands again. He draws the hair over her ear. Her fingers trail down his cheek and touch his lips. He leans closer. With his other hand, one finger pulls her hand a way from his lips. He watches her face closely before he moves again asking for permission. Su begins to move in herself. But a hair from his face, she stops.

Yanking backwards, she almost falls off her rock. He puts a hand up and catches her, drawing her back. But she shakes her head.

She looks up at him while stepping backwards off the rock away from him, "I can't do this." And before she changes her mind, she quickly turns towards the house.

He reaches out with one finger lightly under her elbow, "Why?"

She points to the birds flying through the air, "Look at them."

"I have."

"And what do you see? Who is her mate?" She looks back over her shoulder to him, "It isn't a fish, is it?"

He takes a step forward. "Is that what you want?" But what isn't said is _"from me."_

Now her throat is starting to close up, "I… I have to live my life with a real future." The tears are starting and she knows she won't be able to stop. "I have to make a future for myself. And you know this could never be. You are a bird. I'm not. I… I set you free."

She turns away from him again and he drops his hand. But she only makes it three steps when his words stop her in her tracks, "What if I learned to swim?"

Su doesn't turn around. "I'll meet you in the pond on that day, until then…" And she dashes away before he hears her heart break.

Prowl's shoulders drop in grief. The one person who truly understood him more than even Jazz. The warmth in his life just burned him. He got too close. What is he going to do? Solemnly he slips out of her garden and slinks back to the base.

With out acknowledging the others, he slinks back towards his quarters. Bulkhead tries to come close and playfully mess with Prowl, but Prowl flings one star, and it embeds deep into the wall right next to his head. Everyone got it quickly, Prowl is in a nasty mood. Optimus, behind Bulkhead, watches Prowl continue down the hall, drawing another star in warning to anyone who dares to approach. They all look closely at the embedded star. It is embedded up to the hilt.

Bulkhead turns to Optimus, "What did I do?"

Bumble Bee smirks, "Ninjas in a bad mood are deadly. You got lucky he likes you and missed." Optimus physically turns the other two away. Everyone backs off of Prowl for the next couple days. Prowl continues to scowl and snarl.

~~ A few days later, Prowl comes back to his quarters, but he hears a voice inside. Stealthily, he approaches. It's Ratchet using a very hushed voice hidden well behind the tree. Prowl doesn't want to eaves drop but what he hears, freezes him.

Ratchet's voice is very tender with his hushed voice. A tenderness he's never heard, "Jazzol did what? Oh, Connie, I'm so sorry." Ratchet is trying not to laugh too hard. "No, I'm sure that has nothing to do with it. Yes! Optimus has hidden it on the shuttle. I'm certain no one else has been exposed." Then he really does softly chuckle, "I'm sure the last thing we need is more 'Bots like that running around." Prowl rolls his back against the tree but he has to hear more.

There is a heavy secret Optimus and Ratchet are hiding on the shuttle.

Ratchet's tone gets really soft, "Connie, I miss you so much." He rubs his forehead in frustration. Whatever is being said at the other end is comforting and supportive to Ratchet. "Thank you Connie. You know I couldn't do this if it wasn't for you. Take care. I'll call you again when I can." Then the next words are muffled while Prowl changes his position.

Ratchet closes the channel, leaning his head back against the tree trunk heavily. Prowl decides to give away his position by stepping on a twig, making it look like he dropped in from the roof. Ratchet quickly shoots upright and turns to Prowl. He sighs with relief seeing him, "Hey Prowl."

"Everything alright?" Prowl asks concerned.

"Sure, just enjoying your tree. Very calming. Thanks." Ratchet walks out the door. Prowl has to think about what he heard. What would Ratchet and Optimus be hiding on the shuttle?

~~~ The next day Prowl goes to find out. Optimus has something hidden in here. What were those words Ratchet used? Connie? Exposure? Jazzol? More 'Bots? What is he hiding and why?

It takes Prowl three days before he finds it. But now that he has this golden glowing orb, what does it do? He decides to ask the only person he is sure would tell him the truth. He lays it on Telatran 1's scanner, "Please tell me what this is."

Teletran 1 beeps, "Analyzing." After about ten minutes of Prowl's pacing, the computer beeps. "It appears to be a plasma energy field ball. It contains a virus."

Prowl's brow furrows, "A virus? What kind?"

"Human."

"A human virus? Why would Optimus hide a human virus?"

Teletran corrects him, "No, not that kind of virus. This virus turns Transformers into a human."

Prowl sinks into Optimus' chair in complete shock, "Please repeat that."

Teletran 1 tries again, "The di Vinci Virus found and engineered into this orb by Medic Ratchet. Once that orb is exposed to the spark inside a Transformer, it reacts and turns the being into a human."

"Permanently?"

"I don't know. Even Ratchet's notes are coded against me to that."

"Does it react to any other mechanical devices?"

"No."

"Why hasn't it effected you?"

"It is not inside my spark chamber."

Prowl looks at the orb very carefully. Su Kim's words ring in his head: _"I'll meet you in the pond. Until then…"_

Prowl tucks the orb back into it's storage container and takes it back to the base. But he brings it through the roof and stashes it in his quarters. Optimus calls the team together for a meeting. On the next assignment, Prowl holds back. A test to see if the team really needs him. Could they survive on this planet if he withdrew from the team?

The rest of the team is successful in capturing the piece of the All Spark without his assistance. Yes, he has much more training and a much better warrior than these 'Bots. But as they return back to the base and secure the shard, Prowl ponders the meaning of the All Spark. The others shut down for the night.

Prowl remains over the All Spark pondering his thoughts and choices. Optimus comes to him, "What is it Prowl? We've backed off and given you space. But tonight, you weren't very much help." Optimus doesn't even hint that he knows what Prowl's problem is. He tries to stay commander.

Prowl won't face him, "You did fine without me."

"You _did_ hold back on purpose," Optimus challenges him.

Prowl taps the All Spark with his finger, "Tell me what this is to you."

Optimus reverently touches it, "The meaning of life. It makes us who we are."

Prowl leans into Optimus with baited meaning, "And who are we? What does it want us to be?"

Optimus doesn't like the tone of Prowl. It's not a challenge of leadership. No, this is worse. This is a challenge of his beliefs. A challenge of his past actions and future ones. "What do you mean?"

Ratchet comes into the room. Prowl sees him and narrows his gaze, "Then I'll ask him. Ratchet," Prowl taps the chest again, "What is the meaning of our lives?"

"To protect the All Spark." Ratchet answers simply.

"No, that's a redundant answer. It didn't give us life so we can protect its. That's a weak answer." Prowl broadens his hands, "What is the meaning of our lives? Not just the Transformers. I mean all of nature, what is the meaning?"

"Life." Optimus lowers his head. He knows the answer. "To live it to the fullest."

Prowl slams a fist down on the chest and smiles, "Exactly!" He turns on his heal and heads towards his quarters.

Ratchet calls after him, "And protect the ones we love." Prowl only hesitates for a moment with that one. What is Ratchet leading to?

After he is gone, Optimus asks Ratchet, "What was that all about?"

Ratchet rubs his brow, "I think he overheard a conversation I had with Connie the other day."

The color drains from Optimus' face. "You don't think he knows, do you?" Ratchet just shrugs his reply. "Hold down the base. I'm going to check the shuttle to be sure."

But by the time Optimus reaches the shuttle and finds the orb is gone, it's too late. Right after their conversation over the sacred All Spark, Prowl took the orb from his quarters and escaped through the roof. He found a storage shed near Su Kim's garden and went inside. Kneeling on the floor, he meditated over this next transformation for most of the night. But with the dawn of light, he had made his final decision. Now time to take action.

First he opens the orb case. Then he opens his own spark chamber. Slowly he brings the orb into his spark chamber. He can feel the change. He is encompassed by a blue shield of light and falling out of himself. When it quells, he sees his human feet. Then hands, legs and so forth. He runs his hands through his thick shoulder length Asian hair. Now he looks around the room realizing he is naked. This room looks like a storage room.

Prowl reads the Japanese writing on the boxes. These belonged to her brother. He hopes he has done the right thing. Reading the boxes further, he finds clothing. This one, looks about right. It's black silk pants and a black silk robe trimmed in gold. It must have been meant to be, he smiles and slips it on. As he turns to tie the sash, he bumps his metallic body. It ends a shutter through his human body. A chill goes down his human spine looking at his Autobot life he is walking away from. But also, it sends two things rolling to his feet. He can feel his breath quicken while picking them up. Iridescent black rings stripped in gold. The only part of his body exposed is his spark chamber. Clearly, that is where they come from. But… why would they come loose? Toying with them, one slips onto his finger. A perfect fit. The other ring is slightly smaller. The reason comes to him quickly. Carefully he searches the rest of the room. He finds just what he needs.

~~~ Su is sitting at her kitchen table drinking her tea and eating her bagel. For the last week, she has found no desire go to garden. It used to be her refuge and solace. But recently it has just been a place of painful memories and desires for companionship that will never happen. A life that can not be.

The window next to her table is open. She can see the cherry tree hasn't lost all it's blossoms yet. She ponders much of her past decisions. Maybe pushing Prowl away wasn't such a good idea. Now she was very lonely.

The sight of Sushi coming towards her breaks those thoughts. Something is in his beak. Su holds her hand out to him. He lands lightly on her arm, and drops his gift into her other hand.

It is a paper wrapped with a red ribbon. She unties it and finds the ribbon ties two black rings together. Then she looks at the note:

_If you are willing to accept one, I am in the pond ready to receive the other. Bring your father. Koshi won't mind._

Su jumps up so fast, her chair tumbles over. Sushi flies out the window. Su tries to look though the branches to the pond, but she can't see clearly. She rushes out of the loft and down to her parents kitchen. Her father is about to pour his cup of tea. Su takes them out of his hands, "Don't ask, please, just come with me, Papa."

He stares at her confused. They are both still in their morning robes. Su just weaves her fingers through his and pulls him out the back door. He has to run to keep up with her. They pound down the gravel path. At the bend they both stop.

In the fish pond, with his pants rolled up to his knees, is a mid thirty year old attractive Asian man, feeding her fish. He is lithe, yet muscular, wrapped in the black and gold robe she had bought for her brother's wedding. It looks so much better on this man. He lifts his head and smiles at her. The eyes glow aqua-blue. But he doesn't leave the pond. Instead, he is waiting for her physical answer.

"Su Kim, who is he?" her father asks.

Su doesn't wait another moment, she rushes towards him and wades into the pond. "Is it really you?"

He slips his fingers through her silk hair. He watches the strands slip through his fingers mesmerized, "So soft." He lifts the strands again to his face and inhales the scent, "Mmm, smells like peace."

Su reaches up and draws her fingers against his strong jaw. Without a second thought she lifts her face to him. His fingers weave into her scalp and bring them even closer. But he just holds her gaze. He takes a step and their bodies are touching. The human heat can be felt. He doesn't wait any longer and lowers his lips to press against hers. She steps closer and parts her lips to get a better hold. Her fingers slip over his shoulder and grasp him tightly to her. He finds himself wrapping himself around her body. Yet it feels like she is lighting a force field around them. Energy is being exchanged. The kiss is no longer lingering. The kiss is hungry, needing and trying to make up for all the words that can't be said. His fingers begin to dig into her body afraid of her slipping out of his grasp. In turn, Su is clinging to this dream praying to never to wake up again.

Who knew the sound of a father's voice could slice through passion even spoken so softly, "Su Kim, who is this man?"

Su pulls back, but just far enough to look up to Prowl. She pulls the red tied rings from her robe pocket. She holds them up where Prowl can see them, "My mate." A smile spreads across both men's faces.

One hand slips from around her waist to hold them while she unties the ribbon. Her father comes to the edge of the pond. Prowl looks over to her father, "Mr. Kim, I would like Su to be my mate."

Her father smiles, "It looks like she has already accepted you." He leans in, "I don't know who you are, but if Su wants to be with you, heaven help anyone who tries to break you apart. Can you handle her being your wife?"

Prowl looks down at her. She has the rings free and he holds his hand up to her, "I can't handle being apart from her any longer." Su slips the ring on his hand.

Her father watches Su give Prowl her hand, "And what about you Su?"

"Papa, I've begged the stars for a perfect mate. It took so long for them to bring him to me. And now he finally arrived." Prowl slips the ring on her finger agreeing completely.

Her father finishes, "Then why are you asking me? It looks like only a spark from the heavens could have found the perfect match." Su reaches up and Prowl leans in again to seal the agreement. This time a only a short kiss. He has to hold her tightly. The feel of her in his arms is an overload of emotions he's never felt before. Su just tucks herself tightly into his embrace not daring to think.

Mr. Kim chuckles, "I take it you aren't going to be on the plane with your mother and I today?"

Prowl's body goes ridged. But Su soothes his back with a caressing hand on his spine, "Would you explain to my grandparents, Papa?"

Mr. Kim smiles, "You know they will be disappointed not to meet him. But I think your grandparents will understand. You know, Grandmother had a dream you would marry a mystery man under a cherry tree. But I never did understand the fish part of her vision."

Now it's Prowl's turn to chuckle. He turns his head respectfully to Mr. Kim, but terrified to let go of Su. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kim. I…"

Mr. Kim steps forward and puts a warm hand on Prowl's arm, "I don't know who you are, but obviously, you have gotten into Su's heart. There are many men's heart slain between our doorstep and her office who have tried to win hers. Any man who can make her run down those stairs and drag me out into the back yard, has my blessing." Then he turns to Su, "Your mother and I will be leaving within the hour. I won't tell her until we land in Japan. Alright. But you better kiss her good by."

Sun nods, "Yes, Papa. I will do that now."

Mr. Kim nods and heads back into the house. Su looks up to Prowl, "You don't have to go back, do you?"

He stokes her face, "No, never. I am yours. I won't be returning."

Su swallows hard. She knows he just made a huge sacrifice for them. She slips from his arms. He nods. It's amazing how much heat is created when two human bodies touch. His own body is now chilled without her.

~~ Optimus calls Ratchet on a secured channel zipping through traffic, /Ratchet, it's gone!/

Ratchet still at base with the others around him gasps, "What do you mean it's gone?"

"What's gone, Ratchet?" Bee asks.

Ratchet is embarrassed that the others heard him. "Hold on," he tells Optimus. He tries to go outside, but knows the others are following him. So he has to be cryptic with his frustrated. /Now what?/

Optimus cuts off another truck with a blare of the horn, /Where did he go?/

Ratchet shrugs, /You are asking where a brooding Ninja goes to hide? Ha! Better ask what a black hole _doesn't _eat./

/Ratchet,/ Prime growls in warning.

/Okay, okay maybe it's time to ask for help./

Optimus slams on the breaks beside the court house, /Wait. I have an idea. Go back and find out who he was watching on the court shows. We need to find out who she is./

/Oh dear All Spark. Not again. I warned you, but slag-it Prime you never listen to me./

Optimus is not happy with Ratchet's chastisement, /Tell that to Connie and the boys. Prime out./

Ratchet touches his com and then drops his head down to the banded mark on his own hand. No, he can't blame Prowl at all. He would do it all over again if he could. And he knows Optimus would too. He rubs his forehead and goes back inside.

"Hey Ratchet, what's gone?"

Ratchet doesn't face them, "My sanity."

Bee chuckles, "What else is new?"

Ratchet turns to Bee, keeping his hand on the banded mark. What if it had been Bee? Ratchet smiles. No then he really would have lost his mind.

Instead he goes to Sari and they go through the t-vo Prowl had recorded. In a short amount of time he knows who she is.

He touches his com, /Prime, District Attorney Su Kim. I'm sending the address to you now. Prime, remember, be gentle./

/Yes Doctor,/ Prime teases him. Then snarls, /I'll only light kick him in the aft with my ped before I beat him into the Matrix!/ click.

Ratchet morns for Prowl already, "Oh Prowl, it was nice knowing you. You're so dead."


	4. natrual event

**Prime Blood: Prowl-her Chapter 4**

Prowl makes his way out of the pond and to the cherry tree. Reaching his palm out, the cherry blossoms drift lightly onto his long finger tips. It becomes a game to see of he can catch one on the very tip of his finger. He doesn't know how long he just watched the beauty of this garden in his new body. But then he hears car doors shut and it pull away. Her parents are leaving. She will be coming back to him.

He hears her foot step on the stone path. But the vision of her walking towards him through the drifting cherry blossoms slows time. With her black wedding band streaked with gold glistening in the morning sun light, she releases the sash on her robe. She continues to step towards him with her lightest footsteps on the grass, parting the robe. The light breeze pushes her silk hair and silk robe away from her body. Sliding down her arms and landing on the path behind her. She stands still on the grass in all her natural beauty.

He can't move. She is stunningly beautiful with her trim hips, milk white skin and a body that just needs to be slowly caressed. His own body reacts to her by coming to her feet and kneeling. He looks up at her grateful for accepting him.

She smiles and kneels in front of him as well. His hands have no idea where to start. But his lips know, they reach for the tender spot at the base of her throat. He kisses across her shoulder and down her left arm. He lifts her hand and buries his lips into her palm. While she watches his face in her hands, she gasps as his other hand slips to her hip and slowly slides up her curve, feeling every rib along it's path to come up to her breast. His palm surrounds and his lips part to touch the center of her palm with the tip of his tongue. Breath is gasping at his light touch. Her hand reaches for his own sash and pushes the robe aside so she can touch his chest.

Under the drifting cherry blossoms, the mates become lovers. Every touch is caresses and treasured like nature should be. Life is cherished on this morning. Love is brought to his fullest desire. No one has any intention of leaving this garden ever again.

Su doesn't want to break the moment, but she has to know how long this dream will last. She waits until he lays back on the grass and trying to slow his breathing down from their coupling. Sweat glistens on his skin and she smiles watching the droplets trickle down his chest and pool in his navel. With a smirk, she watches him close his eyes and try to concentrate on his breathing. Her fingers trail down his chest following the tracks of the droplets.

His voice is almost a growl shuttering, "You aren't helping me concentrate."

Her own breathing is panting, "I'm not trying to."

He opens one eye at her trying to figure out the meaning of her words. Then his smile comes out, "Give me a few minutes, alright. I still don't know how to operate this body. You know, it doesn't come with a manual."

Her hand stops instantly at the thought of his old life. His smile disappears at the sight of her fear. She rolls away from him but with his cat like moves, his right arm snakes around her waist pulling his kneeling body up against her back. She stops quickly. His left hand too, too tenderly, curls around her cheek making her face him, "Tell me."

She narrows her gaze at him in wanting truth, "No, you tell me."

Keeping his arms wrapped around her, he won't let fabric come between them. Nothing will break their touch. He's wanted their touch for far too long. He lifts her body against his while he rises. He takes them out of the sun and to the shadow of his rock where the grass is the softest. Laying down, he tucks her to his side. He tries to kiss her, but she slips one finger between their lips.

"No, do not try to evade the conversation, husband."

He bows his head to her in submission with a pout. She saw through that trick, even though it certainly wasn't one on the Ninja training lists. Her finger now lifts his chin to look at her directly in the eyes. "Talk."

"I found something. It did this to me."

"How long will it last?"

"Permanently, I think."

"Think?" she gasps at him.

He rolls her over and pins her to the ground. He won't let her escape his grasp again. Not until he makes this perfectly clear to her. But it isn't his body that keeps her pinned. Its the intensity of his gaze, "Yes, think. I don't care how long this last. I will not loose this opportunity to be at your side. I have waited too long to touch you in the way I've wanted to."

Her voice is soft as she understands, "Alright." She drops her hand, "What else should I know?"

"I don't know anything more. I don't want to. I just want this. Now. Here. Forever. Don't ask me to rationalize it. I've meditated since our last meeting, don't ask me to doubt this." He holds her gaze.

Her hands slip to his chest stroking, trying to ease her fears, "Alright."

His posture relaxes and he stroke her face, "It will be alright. It has to be. Like you said, we've waited for the stars to align." Her hand slides around and down his back and rests on his lower spine. He dips his head to touch her neck, "I've waited and fought my thoughts for too long. I tried and tried to find a way for us to be together. And now I finally found it." He nips her shoulder, "I won't change back." His desire for her was just as deep as hers.

"You wanted me on your back in the mountains." She gasps at his revelation of passion for her for a long time.

His hips begin their dance again, "Absolutely. But even more, I want you here." He takes her hands in turn and puts them on his hips. "What do you want?"

His body teases her and she gasps openly. His smile encourages her to arch her back into his titillating touch. She moans and moves his hips to touch her again. Again she gasps and cries his name out in Japanese. It bring his great pleasure to watch her body reach for him, to move in union with him and her cry of pleasure. She doesn't care who hears. This is her garden. This is her soul mate. This is her time. She begs him for more. And he gives and gives and gives until she flips him over and pounces him in return. Now it's his turn to grasp her hips and help her bring his climax. Both of them cry out and then collapse in short panting breaths. It takes awhile, but their breath finally slows. It slows them into a lull of sleep beside the pond under the blossom dropping cherry tree.

~~ Optimus comes to the side of the house at hearing the call on the police radio of an intruder at the district attorney's residence. He proto-forms but stays hidden behind the wall and listens as the police begin to enter the yard.

"Miss Kim? District Attorney Kim?" A voice begins to cut through her dream. But she refuses to stir. "Sergeant, look. I don't think she is alone. This way. By the pond."

The voices are getting louder and she can hear the clinks and clangs of hardware on a heavy leather belts. Still she refuses to budge.

"Oh God! Sergeant, over here. Keep the others back, Jamison."

Su hears two bodies come closer. But she really doesn't want to answer. She doesn't have to. Her mate's warm hand wraps around her naked waist holding her tightly to his body. His other hand soothes her neck beneath her hair. "Is there a problem Sergeant?" Prowl asks softly awaking from his own dream but keeping his eyes closed so they don't see his blue optics.

"Sir? Who are you?"

Su turns her head, noticing Prowl has kept his eyes closed. She smiles, this is real. Su smiles contently and lays her head back down on his chest. "Mm, Sergeant? What's going on?"

The sergeant is clearly uncomfortable. The other officer lays Prowl's robe across her naked back, to keep the modesty of the moment. Prowl grunts a thank you, still refusing to move. The sergeant grumbles, "There was a report of suspicious activity at the residence of District Attorney Kim's. We knew you were leaving to day for an extended period of time. Ah, I'm sorry, I had no idea…."

Sun can't help but giggle. And then Prowl too begins to laugh. The sergeant too begins to see the humor. Su finally pipes up, "I know I'm a cold hearted dragon, but my husband…" she smiles warmly while sliding a leading hand over Prowl's muscular shoulder.

The sergeant is more embarrassed by that comment. He tries for a second, "Not too cold hearted if it means all our hard work pays off and justice is served. The bad guys stay in jail after trial, so be it." He nods in respect to her. Then he turns to the others, "Nothing here! False alarm. Back to the cars."

"But sergeant? The robe?"

The sergeant winks to Attorney Kim, "A natural event. Let's go!" He makes sure he is the last one out. Su hears him secure the gate.

Su turn to Prowl, "I guess we should head inside. You need to keep up your energy."

He rise to a sitting position letting the robe fall around her waist, "My energy? What of you?"

Looping her arms around his neck, "I feed off of you." She captures his lips hungrily. A growl comes from his throat and his kisses become almost like bites down her delicate throat. Until a different growl comes from his belly. Su giggles at his confused look. "You need sustenance."

She lets him up and gives him his robe and walks away from him. He turns towards the wall when thought he heard a 'Bot snicker behind the wall. But changes his mind quickly. Even if it was, he doesn't want to face them.

As he slips on his robe enjoying her naked form stride across the grass. Nature created the most wondrous creature alive right there. And he can touch her, and enjoy her touch. She lowers herself to puck the rose colored robe off the ground and slips it on as well and then flips her silk hair out of the collar. She turns back to see if he is following her. She blushes that he has an awestruck look on his face watching her. She reaches her left hand out to him. The gold flickers off the black in the afternoon light. He comes to her and entwines his own fingers in hers.

Silently she leads him to her loft from the central staircase. The entire floor is an open studio. One corner is a kitchen. Another corner is her office. The third corner is her sleeping area over looking the garden. The final area contains a bathroom. He follows her to the kitchen. She forces him down to one of the kitchen chairs and he watches her silently make them a simple meal.

After the meal, she goes over to the shower. He follows her. The water comes on and he sees her step behind the glass doors. He puts a hand to the glass, "May I join you?"

She parts the door and grasps his hand pulling him in. But he asks her, "Am I pressing myself on you too much?"

She reaches for him, "Make love to me any time you want. Touch me anytime you want. I am your wife. We are one body and soul now." She begins the love making to show him that his body is hers as well.

This time the love making is not soft and tender. It is pent up and passionate. It may have started in the shower, but was finished on the bed with them collapsing in each other's arms. Limbs entwined, lungs gasping for breath, muscles aching for rest and hearts overflowing with love. He pulls her head against his heart and won't let her move. His body couldn't if he tried.


	5. pancakes

**Prime Blood: Prowl-her Chapter 5 **_(Prowl make pancakes, Optimus fills him in on the down side of the orb.)_

The hours slipped by the lovers. With the evening, came the black cat with a gold collar. (Midnight) joins them on the bed. Prowl strokes the little creature tenderly when it's whiskers tickle his nose. The cat begins to purr making itself comfortable in the crook under Su's chin. Prowl smiles. This is the peace and tenderness he has been searching the universe for. He turns his head at a noise and notices something on his right shoulder. He curses softly.

Su awakens to his tone, "Prowl, what is it?" He can't break his eyes away from the sight. She sees what he is looking at. "When did this happen?" He shakes his head. "What does it mean?"

Finally he turns to her, "I have no idea."

She asks him the inevitable question, "What do you know about this _thing?_" Once again shakes his head. She traces the insignia on his shoulder. A dark black line marks the mask of his team's logo. She traces it a second time and then begins to giggle. "So much for investigating. Rather brazen of you to a… how did you get it?" He smiles. "You stole it, didn't you?" He tilts his head back and forth. "From whom?"

"Ah, my commanding officer's quarters."

"Do you think he is using it?"

He puffs in amusement to the ubsertity, "Yeah right!"

Then Su sees something over his shoulder on the balcony and points, "What's that?"

Prowl turns and looks at where she is pointing. It wasn't there earlier. He rolls over and slips on the silk pants. Slowly walks over to the railing. Cautious. A small black box is sitting on the railing tied with a gold ribbon. Su comes to his side. "What do you think it is?"

"You don't know either?" He asks. She shakes her head. Carefully he picks it up. There is a mark under the ribbon. He removes it. His heart stills. It's the mark of Prime. Optimus knows he is here. Carefully Prowl lifts the lid.

Su can smell it, "Fudge?"

Prowl is very confused, "Why would Prime leave me fudge?" He looks inside the lid. **I'll explain later. Enjoy time.** Prowl takes a bite. Heaven. The chocolate melts in his mouth. But he can't help but wonder if Prime has laid a trick for him. Prime wouldn't do that. Would he?

Su takes a bite as well. Then they find that their body needs more than the delectable bites of fudge. Su makes him a dinner of spaghetti which they enjoy immensely. Then a walk in the garden at sunset.

~~ Finally they begin the tender conversations they used to have. But now they can have them entwined in each other's arms in the garden. Tender touches. Light kisses to the temple or hand. Times to just sit and feel each other's hearts beating. And when the sun disappears, the lovers come alive again.

Some how they wander back into the house and collapse back on the bed to rest again. But Prowl's dreams are not of peace. Su awakens to him thrashing and fighting the demons of his dreams. She wraps her arms around him. His body calms. But if she slips away from him, the horrid dreams come back to him.

Su can see the beginning of their end. She had hoped, but she's beginning to realize, this wasn't the life meant for him. She swallows hard and tears come to her as she holds him very tight. This will just be a moment in time. Prowl's own arms wrap around her in his sleep. He clings to her for peace and comfort. Su calms her own fears for now. She will be his place of peace no matter what form.

An hour or so passes and Prowl awakens. Carefully he slips out of her entanglement. Silently he makes his way to the open balcony. The breeze rustles his hair. He can smell the deep perfume of the cherry blossoms mixed with the sweetness of the night air. The sound of the crickets has never been so clear. His heart has never been so full of emotion. The stars shine down on him bringing light to the darkness. And his soul has never been so torn between two commitments. He clasps his hands to his biceps tightly. Looking down at the band on his hand reflecting the tiny dots of starlight. Then beside it to brand on his shoulder. Could the two commitments be kept? How could a life of peace bring so much turmoil? He wants to scream at the Powers that Be. How could they bring him so far across the universe to give him a taste of what could never be kept? What was the meaning? What was the point?

He turns back to see Su still sleeping. She said she couldn't love him in his other form. Would that remain true if he went back? Could he live without her if she said no? He lowers his head and a sob escapes his soul.

Su awakens to his sobs, but can see he needs this time alone. She bites her lip as her own tears escape at his cries. When he turns back to her with his tear streaked face, she opens her arms to him. He quickly slides back into them. She only says one thing, "I will always love you. No matter what." He buries his face in her neck and sobs again. She will accept him no matter what. This time when his body quells, it sleeps in peace. No nightmares this time.

A smell. A delicious smell. What is that? He doesn't want to move. No he can do this. He can name that smell. Pancakes? A smirk comes to him. Using his most silent stealth move, he sneaks up behind her. She is before the stove with a spatula in her hand. He holds his breath so the warmth of his breathing doesn't give him away, and places a very very light kiss on her bare nape while ever so lightly slipping his arms around her waist. Then he tells her in Japanese, _"My love, you smell delicious."_

Her body melts into his embrace, and lays her head back against his shoulder, _"It's called breakfast."_

"_Dessert_" he whispers in her ear. She rolls her head so he can kiss her delicate neck. His hands slip up the trim of her robe, until the smell of burning breakfast breaks their thought.

Quickly she straightens up, "The police yesterday. The last thing we need is the fire department today."

He stiffens, "No! Certainly not," thinking of Optimus' alt-form She turns to his concerned face but then he smiles, not wanting to bring worry to this time they have together. "So, _wife_, teach me what you are doing." Still behind her, she guides his arm and shows him how to make perfect pancakes. There is much giggling and laughter as he gets the hang of it quickly.

She eventually steps back and puts her hands to her lips giggling until the tears come down her face. He turns to her, "What?"

"The fairy tale stories my father told me as a little girl. I just can't believe I have a Ninja in my kitchen making pancakes."

He narrows his gaze menacingly, but the smirk on his face is all humor, "Not that amazing. It's all lightness in the wrist. It's about observation. It's timing. It's stealth against the elements." To prove his point, he slips the spatula under one of the pancakes, with the slightest flick, flips it into the air and catches it over his shoulder on the spatula behind his back.

She crosses her arms and cocks her head, "Weak."

He gapes, "Weak?"

"My father can do that and he is an architect."

She picks up a butter knife and flings it at him like a throwing knife. He catches it with his left hand (right one still has the pancake on the spatula behind his back). Then she picks up the dish towel and comes to him. She blind folds him. "Now let's see those Ninja skills in the kitchen."

His voice is soft and heavy with warning in Japanese, "_You will be sorry._"

"Oh, and it better be a perfectly done pancake."

"I would have it no other way."

First he pours the mix onto the griddle. Then waits and flips it over perfectly golden brown. Su is worried, she may just have underestimated his ability. Then to truly show off, he puts the spatula down. He uses the butter knife to flip the pancake off the grill, over his shoulder, and it lands back on the knife behind his back. Granted, the pancake is skewered, but she didn't give any rules about that. She tries to snag the pancake off the knife, but he grabs her wrist. Without lifting the blindfold, he brings her hand to his lips and drops a kiss perfectly on her band, "Weak?"

She gasps, "Like a kitten." She isn't talking about his ability.

"So am I when it comes to you." This time his lips find hers. Curling her arm around his neck she leans into him. But the burning pancakes call them away again, giggling.

They make it though breakfast and he takes the dishes this time. She wrinkles her nose when she tells him, "I should check in at the office and my parents."

He smiles, "Don't let me stop you from your responsibilities."

She smiles, "You are wonderful." But a thought flashes over both of them about his responsibilities.

Silently he does the dishes while she goes to her office corner. The way she curls her feet under herself while working at the computer. The little way a few strands of her hair slips from her ponytail. The way she spins his band… his throat tightens. He loves everything about her.

She turns back to face him while on the phone with her father, "Yes, Papa. He is good. We made pancakes today. Yes Papa, he can cook. He even does dishes." Prowl smiles at her. "Alright Papa, tell grandmamma I miss her too. I'll come see her soon. If mom asks, I am very happy. I have found peace at last. By, Papa."

She hangs up the phone and Prowl puts away the last dish. She comes to him, "Time to fee Koshi?" Prowl just nods.

That morning while doing their Ti Chi, they have never felt in more unison. Move for move they match each other. Harmony comes to them today. Some how they manage to dodge all the issues that they know are lingering. Today, they don't say it, but they won't deal with truth. At dinner that night, Prowl grabs his arm. He only lifts the sleeve once and notices, the tattoo is no longer black. It has flecks of gold in it now. He swallows hard and quickly pulls the sleeve down quickly. Out of sight, out of mind.

That night, curled up together on the patio, she strokes his arm, "I knew you were there that night."

He curls his neck to face her directly and smirks, "Which night?" That leaves her wondering for a moment. He stroke her cheek, "I didn't always rest in the garden. Some things are more beautiful than others." It takes her a few minutes to get back to the original conversation. So he helps her. "I am stealthy, how did you know I was there?"

She puts her left hand to her heart, "I could feel you."

Now he arches an eyebrow. He knows which night she is talking about. "The gala." She nods. His breath is tight as he inhales, "You vixen!"

She smiles leading the question she always wondered. "So I did …?"

His hand slips up to her robe and slips inside, "Effect me?" She numbly nods as his thumb begins to stroke her belly and tease a little lower. He leans in with hot breath, "Or was I effecting you?"

His hands reenact that night. Except this time it's his hands on her body not her own. The night of the gala event, she had come home. She could feel his presence on her patio, even though he had made a hologram looking like the garden view. She knew he was there. She slipped her wrap around silk dress down her arms to billow down to the floor. Then turn her body directly to the patio where she knew he was. She released her bra and let it also slip to the floor. Carefully the last scrap of silk slid down to the pile. Then she let her hands slim down her hips to her thighs, back up to her rear and across her flat belly. Then ever so seductively up to her breasts. She let them cup and tease the nipple to hard points. Then laid her self down to the bed and began to croon as her hips arched aching for an invisible lover. She heard him groan. She could swear she heard someone leap off her porch and a motorcycle peal out down the street.

But on this afternoon, the afternoon misting rain came down on the lovers. This time, her lover wasn't invisible. His moans were in harmony with hers. And his hands were guiding hers along her dewy body. He made her cry out and plead. "Do you know what you did to me? Do you know how demented I felt watching you? Do you how hard it is for me to release that tension? There's enough mechs at that base that know the signs of another pent-up mech!" He growls, and shows her how he had to stoke the offended member, "I had no desire to be silent, but no one should hear a SIC moan in wanton release." He wraps her hand around the member with his, "And now I know you did that to me on purpose?"

She pleads, "I'm so sorry. I… I know that was cruel. You should have been in this body." Instantly, he was. Bringing her body to shuttering heights then stills.

He continues his vent, "I couldn't face my comrades all day. I couldn't clear my mind of your vision. I nearly lost an arm the next day in battle. You wicked, wicked little vixen." He wasn't truly angry, but that was a very frustrating week for him and lets her feel his frustration.

"Ah!" She rides his ecstasy, "I lost my next court case. I forgot my notes. I couldn't concentrate. I just had to touch you. I …I.. I'm so sorry."

His kiss took away any last thought. "Well, now I get to make it all come true. Hold on." He brought her to an even newer height. This coupling left them both aching physically. Who knew such passion could bring internal muscles to such a strain? It left them both gasping and afraid to move. A look from either one, would send those muscles quivering and into spasms again. And then into giggles, not at all helping the belly muscles.

By mid afternoon of the third day, Prowl could hear the familiar foot steps coming. They weren't clumsy and lumbering, so it wasn't Bulkhead. It wasn't screeching and zipping, it couldn't be Bumble Bee. That left the other two. Either one would be harder to face than the first two. Prowl takes a sip of the tea and leans on the balcony railing with his elbows. He'll wait for them, but still not certain what to say.

"Hello, Prowl," the voice is warm and comforting, with a tinge of authority.

Neither one is surprised Prime doesn't react to the human transformation. Prowl can't face him, but Optimus' shadow falls on him like a cloak of duty. Neither one says anything. Prowl sips his tea again.

"You know why I'm here," Optimus warns him where the conversation is going.

"I'm not coming back." Prowl still can't face his most respected friend. And his commanding officer. But his own words are wavering within himself.

Optimus' finger passes Prowl's vision making him turn to where he is pointing. It's to Su, asleep on the pallet. Curled up at her side is (midnight). The way the blankets are tangled around her naked leaves no doubt why she is sleeping so deeply. Optimus' voice remains soft, "She's beautiful."

Prowl turns his back against the railing watch his mate sleep and sighs, "You have no idea." Clearly his words reach much deeper than the physical. "Just leave me be," he whispers a plea, not necessarily at Optimus.

Optimus pulls his hand back and lightly taps the fist on the railing. He's trying to choose his words very carefully. There is much he has to keep confidential, but he also needs Prowl to know the consequences to his decision. Optimus' silence causes Prowl looks up to him. Optimus knows now he must speak and takes a deep breath, "I understand."

Prowl shakes his head confused, "No you don't. This isn't Elita."

Optimus smiles, "No, it has nothing to do with Elita. But I _do_ understand." Optimus narrows his gaze and locks onto Prowl's, "Trust me, I understand more than you will _ever _know_."_ Optimus doesn't look away wanting his words to be crystal clear.

Prowl swallows hard, he understands Optimus had to make the same decision. Which leaves only the question, when was Optimus a human? With Prowl's expression of understanding, Optimus smirks, "How's the shoulder? Let me see." Prowl's jaw drops open at the confirmation of his suspicions. Gently Optimus orders, "Show me."

Prowl pulls open the black silk robe trimmed in gold and exposes the shoulder. Optimus is confused, "Gold?" Prowl looks down. His shield is raised and changing again. Now it is gold with flecks of black. The change is a surprise to him also. "Must be the orb." Optimus sighs heavily and Prowl faces him again confused by Optimus' reaction. "Listen carefully to me," Optimus' tone warns. Prowl nods. "Time is becoming short. If it turns to a solid plate, you know like on our true selves, it could be too late."

Prowl is gathering quickly that he isn't the first. But also quite concerned by Optimus' ominous tone. "Has anyone died?"

"No one has waited that long," trying to help Prowl's decision.

Prowl shakes his head at Optimus giving him a choice, "I… I don't think I want to go back."

"I understand." Optimus tries once again to give his friend comfort, "But I want you to ask yourself a question, why does she love you?"

The two friends are so caught up in each other, that they didn't hear Su approach. Her arms slip around Prowl's waist and she lays her head against his chest, "That's easy." The two friends look down to her. "Because we are mates."

Prowl wraps his arms tightly around her shoulders and buries his face in her hair. Now that Optimus has told him there is a ticking clock, he is afraid to lose a single nano-second. For the last couple days he had been trying to catch up on what was lost, but now he only has a limited time left. Tears come to him, "It isn't fair."

Optimus drops his own head as his own grief wells up again and constricts his words into a growl, "No, it isn't."

Prowl turns his head at the tone. He can see grief mark his friend's face. There are even tears glistening his own optics.

Su doesn't move, "Prowl, what is he saying?"

Optimus touches Su's back tenderly, but faces Prowl, "No more than two days. I suggest you consider my question carefully."

Prowl asks again, "And what if I decide not to return, Prime?"

Optimus gives him a gentle smile and a waggled finger to Prowl's human attire, "I guess you won't be under my command, Friend."

Optimus pulls back and starts to turn. Prowl calls, "What about Ratchet?"

Optimus smirks remembering Ratchet in his human form also fighting with this moment. He had to admit, Ratchet was probably the bravest of them all to face the returning transformation.

Optimus gives Prowl a broad smile, "He will understand, either way." Prowl's jaw drops again realizing Ratchet had been human as well. Optimus turns away chuckling and leaves quietly.

Prowl is left tightly wrapped in Su's arms and having to make the toughest decision of his whole life. Su pushes his robe aside so her cheek can lay against his bare chest. Then she reaches up and lays a palm against his cheek, "Prowl, I will not be angry if you return. I know where your duty and honor lie."

He moves to cup her face and face her directly, "Life above all else."

She smiles, "I can live with you being yourself and doing what you are destined to."

"What if I am destined to remain by your side?"

"For only two days?"

Possessively he kisses her, "Two days of life at your side could be a lifetime compared to the last thousand years of battle. I would gladly take that deal." His kiss consumes any argument she would have made. She gives as much passion as he returns to her.


	6. for love of it all

**Prime Blood: Prowl-her Chapter 6- **_(Prowl decides to go back and later finds the results of these few days together makes their bond tighter.)_

That evening while the sun is setting, she slips from his sleeping arms and wraps her robe around her. She steps back and watches him sleep. In the last couple days she had seen him have both the sleep of peace and the sleep of nightmares. Right now, he looked like he was in the biggest battle of all. It grieves her knowing what is right and what will be lost.

Ever so softly, she turns from her mate in his nightmares and slips down stairs to the garden. She knows he must make this decision. She can't make it for him. What if she had to make the choice? They had no idea that by making this transformation, he had put his life at this kind of risk. They had talked about the mortal risk, but not the death sentence.

Su Kim shuffles herself to his rock and curls up on it. The sobs wrack her body. She loves him so much and knows she could never bare the burden of his death if it was just to be with her for a few days. Maybe she should meditate? But she can't control the sobs. She was in no mood for meditation. No, she wanted to shout to the universe. She wanted to scream and be angry. It just wasn't fair.

How could Prowl be born into a life of long term war when all he wanted was to commune with nature? And now after all these thousands of years, he finally gets that chance. But is comes with a curse to only enjoy it for a week. How cruel? Who decided this?

Her sobs turn into screams and wails. She begins crying out in anger pounding her fist against the rock until the bruises begin to bleed. The pain in her hand was nothing compared to the pain of her heart.

"Su?" His frantic cry from the house reaches her in the garden. But she doesn't stop screaming and pleading and pounding.

He finds her soon enough on his rock. His own emotions are choked up watching her plea for his life from The Powers That Be. She doesn't see him. Without a word he quickly scoops her up into his arms. At his touch, she clings to him and sobs, "It just isn't fair."

Instead of speaking, he just presses his lips to her temple. He won't argue the point with her. But watching her grief, he knows what he must do. But he doesn't have to do it now. No, right now, she needs him. He settles down on the grass with his back against the rock and just holds her tightly. That's what this transformation had truly been all about, touch. He knows their relationship will change physically, but the connection they share will never be broken. Never. Not in a thousand lifetimes.

They don't speak again for the rest of the evening. Words would destroy the delicate balance between grief, time, and need.

When dawn arrives, they begin their Ti Chi. And as soon as they are done, her phone rings. Her own duty is tearing them apart. He smiles encouragingly. Irony says it all. Quickly she showers and changes. But reluctantly, she picks up her car keys. She looks at him, "Will you be here when I get back?"

He touches her heart with a his left hand. The band glimmers at her. He smiles, "I'll be here." She just nods. Not sure what she will come home to. He strokes her face, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

She steps forward, "I trust you."

Nothing else needs to be said. Instead a kiss is needed. She knows for sure now. This was a goodbye kiss. She has to put on her brave face when her phone rings again. She doesn't answer it. Instead she clings to him for a last embrace. He lets his fingers linger in her silk strands of hair. They both are reluctant to let go, but know it must be done.

As soon as the car is down the street, he goes to the house phone. Taking a deep breath he sighs, "Alright Prime, tell me what to do."

"I'll come get you. I forgot to tell you something." Prime tells him supportively.

~~Prime arrives shortly and Prowl asks him, "What did you forget to tell me?" But Prime won't say. Instead, he pulls the orb from Prowl's armor. Then shoves Prowl's human body towards it. The human body begins to glow blue and then becomes absorbed by the metal. He has come back to himself. Prowl makes a system check to his body. He looks down at his hand, pulling back the guard. The band is still there. He smiles.

Prime starts, "I'll have Ratchet check you out once more just to make sure."

"Does he know?" Prowl looks concerned.

"Yes, but he promised not to say anything."

Prowl groans, "The last thing we need is for Bulkhead or Sari to find out and tell Bumble Bee." Prime chuckles and drops to his wheels. Prowl asks again, "What did you forget to tell me?"

Prime snickers, "It may not be anything after all. I think I'll wait a few months before I worry you."

"Worry me? Optimus, what should I be worried about?" Prowl is not happy. "You may have one more transformation in a few months."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on how you see things. In your case, probably good."

~~ Sure enough, Prime's guess was correct. Prowl comes stumbling back into the base one night. Ratchet is very worried, but Prime knew there had been and urgent call for Prowl from Su Kim. Prime nods his head at concerned Ratchet, "He'll survive." He cocks his head in a secretive knowing way, "Others have." Ratchet chuckles.

~~~The day after Prowl returned to his duty, Su Kim was handed one of the biggest cases of her career. A mafia trial. It was good timing. The case kept her mind off her husband. At night she was left emotional and physically tired. Some mornings she was too tired to even Ti Chi. Many mornings, Prowl would lean over the balcony railing and find her sound asleep. He would cross his arms on the railing and watch his beloved in a peaceful rest. To awaken her, would destroy the moment. As soon as her alarm would go off, he would disappear.

But she saw his fleeting shadow. How could she be upset. He didn't want to upset her. He wasn't abandoning her. He was giving her the peace she needed. A few times she could feel his presence before the alarm would shatter her blissfulness.

This trial was clearing taking it's toll on her. She found her energy being drained. It also felt like it was screwing with her metabolism. That was until she heard one newscaster mention the trial has been going on for almost three months. Three months? Had it really been that long?

And then another thought hit her. No, it couldn't be! Quickly she made an appointment with her doctor. She had the results within moments. Yes, that's exactly what happened. She sank down into her doctor's office chair. The doctor was quite worried about her. "Should I call someone for you?"

It took Su a few minutes to get the words through her brain. Su smiles and asks, "Can I use your phone privately?" The doctor nods and leaves the room.

Su makes the call. Prime answers. "Is Prowl busy?"

Prime can hear the tone in Su is giddy yet wary. Prime smiles, "Not that busy. What's up?"

Su tires to find the carefully placed words. She has no idea how her husband's commanding officer will take the news. "Do you think he could meet me at the garden in about twenty minutes? It's a matter of life."

Prime smiles. She didn't say _and death_. "Of course. I'll give him the message."

"Thanks, Optimus." Su hangs up.

Prowl is waiting for Su when she arrives. She can only stare at him. Concern is all across his face. She points to his rock, "You better sit down."

Now he is really worried. She paces. But when his finger comes under her elbow, she stops. She turns to him and beams, "We did it."

His face is happy for her, "You won your case? I wouldn't expect any less."

She laughs. Then she strides towards him. She motions for his left hand. He gives it to her. She pushes the guard back. She straightens out his band. Then, keeping her hand on it, she looks directly at him. "No, _we _did it." He is very confused. She turns his hand and steps forward pressing her belly onto it. He doesn't understand. Tears brim. "Husband, we have created a life."

He slides from the rock to his knees before her. He looks down at his hand touching her womb. Using his knuckle, he carefully caresses. Then faces her, "Are you sure?"

She smiles, "I just came from the doctor. It's little at this time, but I saw it. There is a tiny living person in here. Ours."

He gasps, "By the All Spark." He has to grasp the concept. She knows that his race is dying. They just created a new race. He shoots back up to her, "How are you?"

"Tired, but good. It will be alright. I have faith." Prowl smiles at her faith. And then he rolls over the other things he heard from Ratchet. The words Optimus had hinted.

"Ah, what are we going to do?" He ponders.

She puts her tender hands on his, "Right now we let life grow. Let's just take it one day at a time."

"Should you come back with me?"

She smiles, "How are you going to explain this?"

His head begins to buzz again. "I haven't a clue. I should go talk to Optimus and Ratchet."

She smiles, "Go. Talk to them. I have work to do and appointments to make. Talk to me later. Know that I love you and that I'm very happy."

He leans in and she places a light kiss on his lips. With that, he goes staggering out to the street and staggers back into the base.

Ratchet isn't convinced by Prime's gleaming tone, "Prowl, what's wrong? Should I do a full systems check?"

Prowl looks up to Optimus worried, "Is anyone else here?"

Prime shakes his head, "No, I had a feeling, so I sent them on a mission."

Prowl furrows his brow and begins to twist the gold stripped band around his finger, "You had a feeling?"

Optimus smirks and distracts, "You had a conversation today? How is Su Kim?"

Prowl sinks his head down into his hands. He's still trying to wrap his head around the news he received. A thought finally comes clear to him. Then looks up at smiling Optimus, "You knew?"

Optimus nods towards Ratchet, "I had a feeling."

Ratchet narrows his gaze at Optimus sceptical. Optimus taps Ratchet's own banded finger. Ratchet gasps and turns back to Prowl, "She's pregnant."

Prowl is even more shocked. "How do you two know?" And then it hits him. His hands fly to his mouth, "By the All Spark! You two?" His stomach rolls at the thought of his comrades keeping this huge secret.

Ratchet leans in with a wink, "That's strictly classified."

Prime narrows his gaze, "Need to know only."

Prowl takes his time getting his thoughts together again spinning the ring. He finally notices the branded mark on Ratchet's hand. He had always thought it was another war mark, but just choose not to remove it. But now he sees, it looks like a communications ring. Connie… He looks up at Optimus who is staring at two marking at the inside palm of his ring finger. Who is his mate?

Then Prowl swallows really hard, "Well I need to know. Is everyone alright?"

Ratchet smiles, "Right as rain."

Prime frowns, "Time flies too quickly."

Prowl tries once more, "How… how do you know they are alright? Where are they? Who knows?"

Ratchet sits down next to him, "I won't answer those questions. The less who know, the safer they are."

Optimus takes his other side, "I'll get you set up with a secured communication line with Su. But there are a few things you will need to know. They might be ninety percent human, or they could end up less. It will be hard to say. This is a first with the orb," he lies.

Ratchet pats Prowls hand, "I will like to see the little one to make sure everything is fine."

Prowl sits back and closes his eyes, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Optimus is surprised this time, "You didn't know before you left?"

Ratchet smiles, "Didn't you notice, well, something different? You of all people who communes with nature. You know, _life?_"

Prowl in thinking about what they said. When did he notice the change? He did, but it didn't occur to him it could be… life.

He jumps up, "I have to go see her!" He dashes out the door. Optimus sits back chuckling. "It feels good this time to help."

Ratchet scowls, "One of these days, that thing is going to get us into a lot of trouble. How in Primus did he find that thing? Better yet, how did he know? I could have sworn I put a warning label on it."

Optimus narrows his gaze, "Yeah, well I thought I had it encased in a container that would shield it. I don't know how he could have found it."

"Where was it?" Ratchet asks.

"In my quarters on the shuttle."

They both come to the same conclusion, "Teletran 1."

"But why would it tell him? And I never added it to the inventory. It was in my personal gear."

"Are you nuts! Personal gear? Don't you know that's where Bumble Bee looks for all the contraband! Can you imagine a bunch of human-Bumble Bee's running around? Where is that thing right now?" Ratchet is furious. They can hear Bee and Bulkhead returning.

Optimus jumps up, "I'll go stash it in Prowl's stuff."

"With the way his head is right now, give it to me."

Optimus hurries away to do as Ratchet suggested. Bee and Bulkhead come back with a load of DVD's.

Bee looks around, "What's with Prowl? We haven't seen him all day and he ran right over the top of me without a word."

Ratchet strokes his chin, "He had something on his mind. So what did you bring back?"

Sari smiles, "Baby's Day Out." Ratchet collapses in a heap of racking coughs.

{Every one knows from TFA what happened here. Well, what most people saw at Jazz's side. It was a heroic and horrific sacrifice Prowl took. But when he could look down at his future in their garden, he knew he had to do everything he could to save them. He did. It's just too painful to write it again.}

~~Prowls lifeless body lays in Jazz's arms. Optimus comes to his side and ever so slowly strokes his friend and comrade's face. He closes his eyes and lowers his head. He can hear Ratchet's footsteps come to his side. Optimus lifts Prowl's hand and tugs back the hand guard to the gauntlet. The gold band with black stripes gleams back at him against the grey body. Optimus grasps the ring tenderly with two fingers but hesitates removing it. His own breath is shaky. Ratchet places a hand on Optimus' shoulder, "I'll do it, Optimus."

Tears are brimming in Optimus' eyes, "No, I'm his commanding officer. I'll do it." And he tugs the ring loose. Jazz says nothing but gives them a confused look.

Taking a deep breath, Optimus straightens up and looks directly at Jazz, "Return them to the shuttle. I'll be there shortly. I have to do something."

Ratchet soothes, "I'll go with you."

Jazz just nods carefully, "Yes, sir." Jazz turns to Bulkhead, "Help me take him to the shuttle. Everyone, follow me."

Bee sobs, "Where, where are they going?"

Jazz tells him softly, "Something you don't want to be a part of."

Optimus and Ratchet pull in front of the house and proto-form. Softly they approach the door. The father answers and seeing their solemn faces, points to the garden. He knew his daughter had befriended their comrade. Optimus and Ratchet nod and silently head down the path.

Su is doing her Ti Chi. Even heavy with pregnancy, she makes it look so graceful. Neither one wants to break her routine for the sake of grief. She will need all the peace and serenity she can get. But with a graceful turn, she slowly lowers her hands to her side and stands still. Then she tilts her head upwards and faces them. Optimus and Ratchet lower themselves to one knee at her feet.

Su helps them, "How bad is it?"

Optimus holds out the band and lays it in her palms. The weight of the band is nothing to the weight she now feels in her heart. She knows. But she has to try, "Is there no chance…."

Ratchet shakes his head, "I'm sorry, my dear." He takes a deep breath according to all Prowl had tried to teach him to calm himself and keep his own grief in check. "He gave it all. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew there would be no…" Even Ratchet can't continue.

Su slips Prowl's band around her wrist. Then she looks down at her child and strokes. "Our son will know."

Optimus swallows hard, "It gets worse."

Su doesn't look up, "You're leaving."

Optimus nods, "I don't know if we will be back in time for the birth."

Su turns to Ratchet, "But you think everything will be fine?"

Ratchet nods, "We haven't seen any complications yet. I think you have a good chance to delivery successfully like the others." Her head shoots up. Optimus quickly narrows his gaze at Ratchet in warning. Ratchet shakes his head, "Optimus, she's without her mate. She has a right to know. Unlike the others who had their mates to lean on." Ratchet's tone chastises a fellow father. Optimus nods sadly.

Su touches each of their hands, "I was trying to figure out how to tell him that was going back to Japan with my parents. My grandparents aren't well."

Optimus touches her tear streaked cheek, "So, you won't be alone."

She smiles, "No, I won't be. My father met my husband and so I won't be shamed. Just widowed."

Optimus lowers his head again and chokes back his own sob. But before any more words can be heard, the com pings.

"Optimus, Jazz here, we are ready for transport. Where are you?"

Ratchet touches his own com seeing Optimus a bit of a mess, "We're on our way. Just had to finish up something."

Optimus takes Su' arm and holds the band still. He turns to Ratchet, "Do it." Ratchet takes his narrow scapulae and engraves Prowl's Ninja Autobot insignia inside. Then returns it to Optimus. Optimus pulls a piece from his own com and very tenderly presses it into the band, "A way for you to call us if you need us."

She encourages both of them, "Go in peace. I have what he always wanted, a peaceful life. I will raise our son knowing his father gave for life. And succeeded." The two commanders nod. They can't say anything else. Right now she is much braver than them. Turning slowly, they walk out of the garden to the street. Then they proto-form, but Prime doesn't lead the way.

"Orion, are you going to be alright?" Ratchet asks using his civilian name.

Optimus is clearly leaking fluids on the ground, "I'll be alright. Just too many memories. Let's take the long way back, alright."

Ratchet pulls ahead to lead the way slowly, "Alright. But don't lag behind. I can't talk to Sentinel right now."

"Alright." And the two friends pull away from Prowl's widow being embraced by her father. The shuttle is a very solemn ride home to Cybertron. But a lit of a smile comes to Optimus and a shared smile from Ratchet knowing Prowl's legacy will live on.

Prowl's legacy continues when he joins with Ultra Magnus in _**Prime Blood: Magnitude**_. Sari will show up again in many stories, but will rejoin Bee in **Bee Sari. **Ratchet and Connie's story in **Heart Wrenched. Primal Blood** begins the whole saga with Optimus.

Chapter 7: Su faces her family and Koshi is born.


	7. koshi

**Prime Blood Prowl-her: Koshi introduction **

The drone of the engines finally lulled Su Kim to sleep. Beside her, her father Lee Sung Kim, sighed. He had hoped Su would sleep during this flight. The last few days had been rough on both of them, and she would face even tougher days ahead. His wife has not been nice to their daughter since their son died over ten years ago. Ming Kim, was far too hard on their remaining child. Su didn't deserve the silent treatment. If anything, she deserved to be praised.

When her brother was murdered, and his fiancé lingered in a coma, Su rallied for justice. She arranged pickets, demonstrations, and press conferences. She fought for justice. And when the murderers went free on a technicality, she was furious. She didn't sit back like a quiet little Japanese woman. No, she tore into the law book and became a dragon of the court room. It wasn't long before she was Assistant District Attorney. And the murders faced trial again. This time they did not walk out of the court room free men. This time they were convicted as murders. Not her brother's, but certainly his beloved.

But that wasn't good enough for Ming. No, she expected Su to be the meek and good little Japanese daughter. Marry a man to support her, raise his children and keep his house. Su was a failure without a husband, in her eyes.

Funny, Su was encouraged by her father. He was so proud of her. It broke his heart that she wasn't closer to her mother. That would be a good Japanese family. He almost laughed out loud on the plane.

Instead, he tucked the blanket tighter around his very pregnant daughter. It was all dark on the plane, just the safety lights on the floor for the stewardess. Under Su's seat is one koi fish named Koshi. The one Su insisted go with them. She spent many hours on the phone with several aquariums to make sure Koshi would make the flight successful. They had even offered to transport the fish, but she wouldn't hear of it. It was as valuable as the baby she carries. Lee Sung swallows hard thinking about the baby.

Su turns her head towards her father and mumbles in her sleep, "Here, Prowl. Put your hand here." And then unconscious, she puts her father's hand on her belly where the baby is kicking hardest. Lee smiles. His grandchild. Poor Su. Su snuggles against her father's shoulder and snickers, "Already practicing those Ninja moves of yours." She smiles, but Lee has to fight his tears. He stroke her face tenderly. "I miss you, sweet husband," she whispers tearfully. Lee kisses her temple sweetly. His poor widowed daughter and her fatherless child. It will be up to him to teach her son the ways of the Ninja. And his father's family. Now that would be truly difficult to teach.

Lee rests his own head against Su's and decided he must get his own rest. It will be an emotional day when they arrive. And Su will need all the support she can get from him.

Su Kim awakens on the plane and carefully stretches out her legs. She smiles at her father who had tea waiting for her. He hands it to her. "Okay, Papa, you were right, first class was the way to go." She sips the still warm tea. He just chuckles lightly. She doesn't argue much with her father. "I wonder how Koshi is doing?" She asks a little worried.

Her father holds her hand still, "Just fine. I checked on him five minutes ago. I think he is ready for a bigger tank though."

"He's breathing?"

"Yes, and splashed me. He's doing just fine."

Su settles back and sighs. He raises the shade on the window. Ships can bee seen. They would land within the hour. Su moves the tea to her father's tray and points to the rest room. Then with a groan, she stands up. She waves her father's hand away. She was fine, just stiff. Carefully she makes her way to the little room.

Sure enough, within the hour, they were landing in one Tokyo. But they would have to switch planes to one of the smaller ones to the next city of their final destination.

More than twenty four hours after she had left Detroit, Su and Lee were finally making their way up the hillside street to his family's estate. Lee parks the car outside the gate and turns off the engine. He can see that Su is nervous. Tears begin to track down her face.

"What has mother said?"

Lee drops his head, "I haven't said anything." He holds her hand tightly, "I wasn't sure what to say." Now they face each other directly. "I think I know what to say now. Will you trust me to explain to the family?"

Su's chin wavers, "Do you know who he _really _was?"

Lee presses his hand over the top, "Yes." Surprise crosses her face. His own smile spreads all the way across his, "Daughter, you love that garden. But as soon as he started showing up, the brightness in your face was more radiant than the sun. I was afraid your heart would get broken. But then…" He shrugs and straightens out the ring on her hand. Then his hand slides up to the matching bracelet on her arm. He looks back up to her face, "I'd never seen you more happy." He points to the child in her womb, "Until…"

Su's chin gives and she reaches for her father and his comfort. "Papa, I'm so scared. I'm afraid for the baby. And I have no idea what he will be like. I don't know what to tell him." She sobs, "I lied when I told his friends and commander that I would be fine. I wanted them to know that their friend's son would be safe and that they didn't need to worry. But.."

Lee strokes her hair and holds her tight, "Su, you won't be alone. I will help you. I _have _raised a son before. And he turned out pretty good." He lifts her head to face him, "And I have a _really_ good daughter who knows the importance of love and tenacity. Don't worry, daughter of mine, we can do this."

"But Mama-"

"When she finds she is a grandmother, she'll be off your back. If not, I'm ready to deal with her. You do what you need to, and I'll support you." Su sniffles and her father wipes her tears away. "Now, we need to get Koshi into the pond with his new friends." He starts the engine and they head up the winding drive way.

Quietly he parks the car. Then he comes around and opens the door for her. He takes Koshi's portable tank and leads Su around to the back. The koi pond here is bigger than the one Su had in Detroit. There are only about six other koi in the pond. Most are about the same size a Koshi, so he won't have to worry about being bullied. Lee places the aquarium in the pond and the others rush over. Koshi tries to shrink back. The others back off, wary of the tank. After a few minutes, Lee tips the tank and Koshi is free to swim with the others. They look him over, but don't pester him. Soon Koshi is swimming off with his new friends.

"Koshi has been accepted," Su mutters. She looks up to the house and sees her mother and the others opening the sliding door to the patio. "Now what about me?"

Lee stands up and helps Su stand up. Her mother freezes instantly seeing Su very pregnant. Lee squeezes Su's hand. The others shuffle out to the patio. There are about twenty people gathered at the family home for Lee's father's funeral.

Su is very frightened. Her son begins moving in circles. There were so many more people than she had originally expected. Lee leads Su over to them. There is the beginning of chatter, Lee holds up his hands.

"Wait. Let me explain." He turns directly to his wife and speaks. "This is my daughter Su Kim, many of you know. I was witness to her marriage six months ago." He holds up her hand bearing the wedding ring showing anyone who would doubt and narrows his gaze at his wife not to argue the point. "Two days ago, she was widowed. Please, be kind. It has been a lot for Su to give up her home and beloved garden, her career and leave behind her husband's remains. If you have any questions, please ask me. It has been a long flight for her. I think she should rest. Go ahead, daughter, I will tend to family."

She looks up to him and very softly asks, "Papa, may I just sit with Koshi for a little while?"

"Of course," he says most tenderly. "We will do introductions at afternoon tea." Su nods to him and then bows respectfully to his family. Then she strides away down the wood path to explore the garden. The garden isn't much bigger than hers, but still peaceful. Su can hear what her father is saying to his family.

Ming pipes up, "Married? Su Kim married? After all the suitors I arranged and she gets married on her own? Widowed and she doesn't stay in his mansion? What is wrong with her?"

Lee has a tinge of bite in his words as he addresses everyone, "She did not marry a rich man. Not financially. The man was rich in duty, honor and peace. A soldier. A warrior of peace. He gave his life in the line of duty. I… I witnessed his sacrifice." Su stifles her own sob. She didn't know her had father seen Prowl's death. She didn't. Her father never said anything to her.

"I will not speak of it. I will not let anyone speak ill of him. I can't even bear to say his name. I respected the man very much. The honor he gave my daughter, the duty he performed with his comrades… it was like loosing a son all over again." There was a crack in his voice. Su had no idea that her father had followed Prowl's actions with his friends. It moved her greatly that her father had approved of the marriage.

"I will not hear of you miss treating my daughter for marrying a man of such dignity. And I will not hear of you berating her for leaving a successful career behind to start over here. She is not weak. She is not meek. She is a warrior in her own rite. She supported her husband's career, and he supported hers. Su Kim has the right to choose her own destiny. And her son's. I beg of you, do not tell her how to live her life. Su has done just fine so far. I have great faith in her decisions. She will succeed in whatever she chooses. Now, if you will excuse me, I should bring in my bags." He begins to stride away. A couple men silently come to help him. Su sits silently contemplating her fathers speech. Her fish joins his new friends in exploration. Su almost doesn't hear the footsteps on the path. A frail old body sits next to Su on the bench. Using her cane, Grandmother points to Koshi.

"I see we have a new fish."

Su keeps her eyes on him. "His name is Koshi. He is my friend."

"Looks like the others have welcomed him."

Su looks up to her withered old recently widowed grandmother with a tear in her eye, "I was worried about that. Especially after he lost his best friend."

Her grandmother smiles. The old woman knows exactly what Su isn't saying. She slips her arm through Su's but doesn't say anything. They just sit and watch the fish holding onto each other in support.

About twenty minutes go by, and one of Su's cousins comes down the path. He finds them. He holds out a bag of fish food, "Uncle Lee said to give this to you."

Su smiles, "Thank you," she accepts it. Then carefully she steps towards the pond. She finds one rock that sticks out a little into the pond. Sitting down, she stretches over the pond, "Koshi, dinner time." She sprinkles some of the food onto the water, farther out to send the fish the other direction. But Koshi doesn't come. Su then tries the technique Prowl did by setting one piece in his finger tips. Koshi comes over and takes it from her finger tips. She feeds Koshi bit by bit with her own hands. The others don't come over to the hands in the water. Only Koshi. Then Su strokes his back with her knuckle. The same way Prowl would. It chokes her up a little to see his gold and black fish settling in to his new home. Her heart sighs, hoping she will settle into her own new home just as easily.

When Koshi is full and the rest of the food is gone, Su straightens up. Her cousin smiles in awe, "I've never seen that before."

Su smiles, "Koshi was a special friend to my husband. I couldn't bear to leave him behind."

Her cousin nods respectfully. "Are you ready to see your room?"

Su nods, "I think I might be a little bit tired after all."

Her grandmother takes her hand again, "Well good. Because I am too, and we are going to be staying together. Between the two of us, we can help each other up in the morning." She puts her other hand to show her aching back. Su can't help but laugh. Her cousin just shakes his head at his silly grandmother.

Sure enough, Su and her grandmother are staying together. Her grandfather had passed away a few days ago, before Su could make it back. Every one had gathered for his funeral tomorrow. As Su laid down, her grandmother turned to her, "Su dear, from one widow to another, I could really use your support right now."

Su suddenly saw her grandmother as young as herself grieving for her own true love. She didn't care how uncomfortable it would be, she came to her grandmother's side. They curled next to each other and cried deeply like only two widows could understand.

Through their sniffles and tears, they shared some of what they miss most about their husbands. And even to her grandmother's unbashful side, she was honest, "Dearie, I know you are young, but I sure miss the passion that man could stir up in this old body." Su couldn't help but giggle at the thought. How much she and her grandmother have in common.

"I'll tell you what, when we have my husband's funeral tomorrow, let's do one for yours as well. Even if it's just family. Alright?"

"Will you help me prepare? I don't remember how." Su blushes.

"Of course. That's what grandmothers are for. Come on, let's get started."

Ming is disappointed to see Grandmother and Su not taking their afternoon nap. But when she sees what they are doing, Ming comes to her daughter carefully. Grandmother holds her breath at the confrontation. Ming warmly wraps her arms around her daughter. Su melts into her mother's soft touch. She hadn't felt a warm touch from her in such a very long time. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. My own bitterness robbed me of the chance to see you happily married. For all my pushing, I still missed your wedding. But more importantly… I never met the man worthy of your attention when so many weren't. I would very much like to know about him."

Su can't speak. She just clings to her mother. "Thank you, Mama." she whispers. Even Grandmother gets into the hug. The three women prepare for two funerals of beloved husbands.

The service is beautiful. Instead of a photo, Su has the black and gold robe Prowl had worn. Su had been worried if there would be enough white fabric to cover her bulking figure. But Grandmother just teased, "Oh, we'll just wrap you in a sheet." Su fell into a fit of giggles with her. She could just imagine Prowl's expression seeing her wrapped in a bed sheet for his funeral. He would be laughing right there with her. Yes, she could feel him.

Then she let the gold and black trimmed lantern go down the river.

Late that night, Su couldn't sleep. She found her father beside Koshi in the pond. He was making a different lantern. It had a glow stick inside, but what really surprised Su, was the black mask painted on the lantern. Su gasps. He turns to her and smiles. "I thought you and I should have our own memorial tribute to him. Come help me."

Su painted the aqua-blue eyes on the mask. Then they tie a helium balloon to the lantern handle. With a few prayers of thanks giving and releasing of his soul, tearfully they both let the lantern drift up to the sky… releasing his soul to return to his planet. Clutching each other tightly, they have finally let their Autobot friend go. Su hoped his friends weren't grieving too hard for the beloved Ninja warrior back home. He wouldn't like the fuss.

The months go by. Sometimes too slowly for Su. The child was growing steadily and kicking the guts out of her. Grandmother passed on. The cancer had taken it's toll on her. Su knew she was finally at peace with her own beloved. So now, Su was alone in the house with her parents, again.

Her father was back to his architecture business. Su started designing gardens. She even found ways to put them into his high rise buildings. They developed a new business venture together. Ming, excited to be a grandmother, agreed to be the nanny when they went on business trips. The family was coming back together. Su could feel the peace settling. Her son would be raised with love and understanding of nature. He would learn of the

balance. Ming and Lee began to do Ti Chi with Su beside Koshi.

~~~Then the day arrived. Late at night, under a no-moon sky, Su began to go into labor. She begged her mother to help her to the garden. Her mother began to fuss about a hospital, but Lee knew better with a smile. He carried his daughter to the grassy patch next to the pond. Ming was nervous about omen of no moon, but Su soothed her fears, "No Mama, it is a good thing. His father had prayed and searched the stars for a peaceful home. The bright stars are very much a good omen to our son." Lee started to leave, but Su reached for him, "No, Papa. You must be here." She looks up to him pleading, "He would have wanted you here in his place." Lee, settled himself behind Su, elevating her shoulders and helping her. Once more her mother begged them to go to the hospital. But both Lee and Su shook their heads.

It didn't take long. Su's son was laid in her arms. Both Lee and Su looked him over very carefully. A lean boy with thick black hair. A strong healthy boy. But he has the most incredible aqua-blue eyes. But not electrical optics like his cousins. Lee asks Su carefully, "What is his name?"

Su looks towards the pond, "Koshi."

Lee smiles. But Ming grunts, "You can not name your child after a fish!"

Su carefully looks between her mother and father, "I can not name him after his father. I can not be sure that his enemies have left. Just in case, he must only have a name his friends would recognize, but not his enemies."

Ming looks worried, "Enemies?"

Lee cradles his grandson, "Yes, his father was a cunningly stealthy Ninja warrior. That must not be forgotten, but also must not be revealed." Lee looks down at the tender child in his arms. He even bestows a kiss on the child's forehead. "Koshi, a tender name to remember your father's greatest side. His peaceful heart."

Su's chin trembles, "Thank you, Papa." And they look up to see three stars shoot over their heads. Lee smiles to them.

End Prowl-Her

Koshi will return in Magnitude with Ultra Magnus


End file.
